


隐藏剧情（pwp）

by mirotice



Category: FF7, sephikura, セフィクラ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform, sephikura - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: 恭喜你触发隐藏剧情。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 16





	隐藏剧情（pwp）

克劳德知道到自己在下坠。  
他在一片黑暗中睁开眼睛，即将砸在地上的危机感让他凌空翻了个身，着地的时候一只脚半跪着支撑着身体的平衡。熟悉的脑神经被撕扯的错乱感和失重的眩晕让他低着头，冷不防被人抓住了手腕。  
“小心。”  
磁性的声音在耳边响起，克劳德抬头，目之所及的是萨菲罗斯那张过分好看的脸。面前的人语气和神情都过于温和，以至于克劳德有一会儿的恍惚，待回想起两人的敌对身份，才连忙挣开他的手后退一大步。  
克劳德感觉到不妙。  
“这里是哪里？”周围是一片虚无，他再次被萨菲罗斯带入只有两个人存在的空间，只不过这次是他未曾到达过的地方。  
“世界的尽头。”萨菲罗斯回答。  
在他的背后，遥远的漆黑天幕上是一团五彩斑斓的星云，暗无天日的背景下绚烂美丽，可美丽往往包含着危机。  
“和我一起对抗命运吧，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯向他伸出手。  
如果不是足够了解萨菲罗斯，这样一个近乎完美的男人频频作出邀约，相信无论是谁都不忍拒绝，但克劳德实在太了解他的宿敌了。萨菲罗斯冷漠得近乎神袛，他绝不会有仁慈、同情或者温柔之类的情感，他的每一次行动，都会伴随着巨大的代价，他从来不在乎谁为这些后果买单，然而克劳德不能。  
“我拒绝。”克劳德做出迎战的姿势。  
“很好。”萨菲罗斯也拿出了正宗。  
对峙了不知多少次，克劳德仍然不敢掉以轻心。萨菲罗斯的实力不可小觑，即便是现在的他，也没有自信能够再将他打败。  
果然，萨菲罗斯甚至只用一只手握刀，就将他的武器打飞了。  
一股俱意爬上克劳德的背脊。  
身量高大的男人从身后圈住了他的腰，微微低头凑近他的耳朵说话，那样的语气简直让人产生他在说情话的错觉。再一次的落败让克劳德感到受挫，萨菲罗斯的行为则令他本能的颤抖，他错愕地睁大了眼睛张着嘴巴，根本没听懂他在说什么。  
又来了。  
他知道自己将会面临什么。  
这已经不是第一次，萨菲罗斯将克劳德拉进他的世界里。在这里时间是停止的，无论他们待了多久，回到现实世界时克劳德就像从未消失过一样。而在此期间，萨菲罗斯会粗暴地将他按在身下，肆意玩弄他的身体，在他的后穴灌满浓稠的精液。  
克劳德根本无法拒绝。  
因为这是属于萨菲罗斯的世界，理论上他永远也不能在这个空间里将他打败，再怎么不愿也只有被他鱼肉一途。克劳德自然不会顺从萨菲罗斯的意愿，乖乖脱下裤子翘着屁股让他操，通常之下他会反抗得很激烈，但大多数时候结果都是一样的。  
萨菲罗斯从背后出手占据了优势，轻而易举地将他禁锢在怀里。克劳德虽然还有余力挣扎，可相比之下还是逊色了一些，毕竟萨菲罗斯比他高又比他壮硕许多。  
他的抗拒对萨菲罗斯而言不痛不痒，反而更像是一种情趣。  
萨菲罗斯不讨厌这种情趣，相反，他爱极了克劳德困兽犹斗的模样，倔强的表情出现在他脸上时会让他一看就硬。“或许你不知道，我的人偶，每次你露出这样的神情，都只会让我想把你弄坏。”  
萨菲罗斯将他的上衣从裤子里抽出来，推到胸部以上，两点粉嫩的乳尖颤巍巍地暴露在空气中。男人将手掌覆了上去，在克劳德微微隆起的胸乳上揉捏，乳头在他的掌心滚动，逐渐变得硬挺。  
在调教克劳德的身体这件事情上，萨菲罗斯显示出了前所未有的耐心。当然这也取决于他的心情，他心情还不错的时候，会先做一些有益于另一半进入状态的前戏，直到克劳德浑身发软，身体违背意志发出渴望结合的信号；更多的时候萨菲罗斯是简单而粗暴的，只需要把生殖器捅入克劳德身体里，他一开始可能会抗拒，但是用不了太多时间，萨菲罗斯就会得到同样的结果——克劳德敏感的身体在他的操干之下熟稔地流出蜜水，淫液将两人的结合处打湿，让他的进出变得顺畅。  
无论哪一种，萨菲罗斯都很畅快。  
这回，他打算先给他的人偶一点甜头。  
克劳德咬着银牙，努力咽下已经到嘴边的声音。萨菲罗斯在他身躯上游走的双手像是在点火，一寸寸地抚摸过他的皮肤，所经之处都会引起阵阵的酥麻。不得不承认，当萨菲罗斯有意折磨他的时候，他根本无从去抵抗。裤子被褪下卡在膝盖上，萨菲罗斯握住了他的性器，轻柔地抚弄着。经不起触碰的肉物很快就像充了气一般膨胀，枉顾主人的羞愤勃起了。  
“啊……”  
克劳德终于还是轻吟了一声。这具不算青涩的身体已经被享用太多次，萨菲罗斯常常会让他痛，但是除了痛之外也常常伴随着无与伦比的快感，他已经适应了他的侵犯并且食髓知味。萨菲罗斯的唇在他的脖颈处摩挲，即便是这样冷血的人，他的双唇也是温热而柔软的。蜻蜓点水般的啄吻令克劳德头皮发麻，浑身上下似乎都在痒。  
萨菲罗斯一边握着他脆弱敏感的阴茎撸动，一边揉着他的胸部，不时揪扯那小小的乳尖。身体的敏感点都被掌握住的人支撑不住地瘫软在他怀里，萨菲罗斯满意地轻咬克劳德的耳朵，手往他的臀缝探去。  
“不……”  
后穴的褶皱被抚过，克劳德因为刺激而轻颤，身体下意识地扭动着想要避开。萨菲罗斯却已经将手指探进穴口，微微湿润的触感从指间传来，他在克劳德地后颈轻轻咬了一下。  
“好孩子，你的身体在呼唤我。”  
从他口中呼出的气息砸在克劳德脖颈的皮肤上，他的这块嫩肉实在太过于敏感，来自外界的丁点刺激都会被无限放大，传递到身体各处发出投降的信号。  
萨菲罗斯将手指伸进克劳德的菊穴，温热潮湿的甬道似是迫不及待地含住了入侵者，男人随意抽动几下之后带出一手指的湿液。他继续添加了两根手指，吞咽一根都略显困难的小口，却也费力地将三根手指都纳入了进去。  
“唔……啊哈……”克劳德被后穴里搅弄的异物折磨得丢盔弃甲，控制不住呻吟，身体深处的渴望越来越清晰。  
萨菲罗斯像是感知到他心中所想，释放出与身型相当的巨大性器，虎视眈眈地顶着他的臀缝。硕大的头部抵在潮湿的穴口，施暴者用力推挤进去，粗长炙热的肉物整个撞进克劳德身体里。  
“啊……”  
熟悉的饱胀感从下体炸开，克劳德腿软得几乎站立不住。萨菲罗斯扶住他的腰肢拉过他一只手，从身后一下一下开始了抽动。没有任何支撑，站立着被进入的姿势令克劳德找不到平衡，他被撞得向前倾去，又被萨菲罗斯拉回，牢牢钉在他的阴茎上。紧致的幽穴被填满，穴口被撑得像是要裂开，身体的保护机制令它不由自主地分泌出汁液，润滑着进出的阳具。  
内壁那敏感的一点被不断地碾压磨蹭着，克劳德很快就被操软了，双腿再也没有力气维持站立，身体向下滑去。萨菲罗斯从善如流地让他跪趴在地，自己则从后方继续突入。  
克劳德的衣服被拉扯到腋下，裤子褪到腿弯，只露出后背到大腿一节，腰部往下塌着，挺翘弹手的屁股中间一根狰狞的肉棒进进出出。他曾经的英雄，心目中的信仰，正把他抵在粗糙的地面，将过分粗长的性器深埋进他的身体里，对脆弱不堪的甬道施虐。  
萨菲罗斯的动作又快又猛，膝盖与地面的碎石摩擦，尽管隔着一层布料，克劳德还是被硌得发疼。他想逃开，奈何萨菲罗斯牢牢地掌控着他的腰，让他逃无可逃。“啪”地一声，大掌在臀瓣落下，发出清脆的声响，萨菲罗斯威胁道：“不乖的人偶，可是要接受惩罚的。”  
落雨一般的巴掌光顾了克劳德的臀尖，他的宿敌没有用太多力气，臀肉厚实因此克劳德并没有感觉到疼痛。然而被拍打的刺激滋生了异样的快感，那里不由自主地收缩着，引起了后穴的蠕动。肠壁死死的夹住了置于其中的肉棍，让萨菲罗斯进出困难，可越是这样，他挺动腰部的力气就越大，每次都将肉棍抽出只剩一个头部被幽穴口含住，又整根重重地撞击进去直到龟头吻上里面一个凸起。  
前列腺接连遭受刺激，克劳德趋近崩溃，身前的性器被干得泄了出来，后穴也在不停地抽搐，分泌出更多的粘液。  
萨菲罗斯将他翻过来仰躺着，碍事的裤子被彻底褪去，克劳德觉得自己像一个站街的婊子，上半身的衣服还在，下半身却已经光裸了，不知羞耻地双腿大开地迎接男人的进入。这个姿势让克劳德终于看到了萨菲罗斯的脸，男人的脸上还是云淡风轻的表情，似乎沉浸在欲望里的只有他一个人。那头银发随着他低头垂落在克劳德身上，发丝挠着皮肤一阵阵的痒。  
萨菲罗斯将他的腿折起来，调整了一个易于进入的角度，滚烫的肉物再次插进软烂的肉穴中。克劳德的阴茎很快就又硬了起来，身体诚实地反馈着爱欲。萨菲罗斯看着他皱着眉头咬着嘴唇难耐的样子，低头吻上他的嘴角，舌头在双唇舔舐了一番之后强制地顶开进入。粗大的舌头在口腔里肆意索取，敏感的上颚被扫刷而过，克劳德不由得张嘴任他为所欲为，分泌出的津液淫靡地顺着嘴角流下。  
他在热烈的亲吻中睁开迷蒙地眼睛，越过萨菲罗斯的脸向上看去，他们的头顶是一片虚无的黑暗与散发着绚丽色彩的星云。这个世界没有任何生物的痕迹，构成他们身下这片土地的是冰冷而沉重的星球死灰。就在这样的环境中，他们幕天席地的做爱，身体暴露在无边际的空间中。萨菲罗斯将他的一部分嵌进了他的身体里，而他的身体也不无欢欣地迎合了他的进入。  
整个宇宙只剩下彼此的空虚感。这一刻逝去的时光和世间万物都被克劳德抛却脑后，压在他身上的人仿佛仍然是他的英雄，他的一切。有液体从眼眶溢了出来，克劳德迷茫得找不到自己，唯一真实的感觉来自于体内那根硕大而滚烫的肉物。它在侵占着他，又重又狠地宣告着萨菲罗斯对这具身体的所有权。  
萨菲罗斯结束了热吻，没有错过他的眼泪，晶莹的液体令克劳德看起来像是易碎的美人。但就是这样一个露出无助表情的小可怜，下身那张嘴竟能够将他的阴茎整个吞吃进去。萨菲罗斯从不知道何为怜惜，对克劳德进行掠夺是他的天性，而脆弱的眼泪只会让他的施虐欲暴涨。  
埋在肉穴里的棍状物不知疲倦的抽插着，克劳德下身的小穴对他的容纳力度越来越好了，简直是被操成了他的形状，每一次进入肠壁都会牢牢地套住阴茎舔咬，不论他胀得有多大。  
萨菲罗斯在克劳德再一次达到高潮、后穴痉挛的时候在他的身体深处激射而出。大量的精液被他堵在甬道里，被灌满了人看起来颇为难受的扭动着屁股想要离开他的性器，萨菲罗斯死死扣住了他的腰。  
“还没结束，克劳德。”  
眼眶里氤氲着湿润雾气的人偶以一种近乎委屈的表情看着他，萨菲罗斯感觉到下身的肉物膨胀到不能再大的程度。  
“不要……太大了……嗯啊……”  
克劳德连骨头都在颤抖。  
“你会喜欢的，我的人偶。”  
萨菲罗斯挺腰捣进混杂着自己的精液和克劳德体液的蜜穴中。  
不知是痛苦还是舒爽的呻吟声在只有两个人的空间里响起，萨菲罗斯就着这美妙的声音，将克劳德摆弄成各种淫荡的模样。精瘦的肉体在他宽阔的怀中显得不堪一折，然而不管他如何操弄，身下的人离彻底坏掉也还有一定的距离。两个人不知干了多久，克劳德的前面已经射不出任何东西了，后面的小穴却仍在紧紧地咬着作恶的肉棍，甬道痉挛着榨取着其中的汁液，仿佛永远也不知道餍足。  
直到他昏死过去，酣畅淋漓的性事才终于迎来了尾声。  
当克劳德醒过来时，肆意蹂躏他的身体的宿敌已经不见了。  
一根黑色的羽毛轻轻飘落，身上斑斑点点的暧昧痕迹和后穴涌出的精水昭示了萨菲罗斯的确出现过。  
站起来时被射进体内的液体顺着腿根往下淌，被灌得太多了，他无奈地拿出一颗较小的魔石，塞进后穴中，堵住淫液的溢出。  
穿戴整齐之后，他最后看了一眼着空洞荒凉的世界，转身走了出去。  
克劳德知道萨菲罗斯还会再找他的。  
他应该感到抗拒的，但内心却不可名状地期待着。


End file.
